


Why Does it Always End with a Smile?

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting together? technically, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Aone, M/M, Quidditch shenanigans, Slytherin!Oikawa, Slytherin!Tendou, Slytherin!iwaizumi, Slytherin!sugawara, gryffindor!bokuto, it was an AU day why wouldnt i add to my favorite AU, when do i not add to this if i have the chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Iwaizumi had never really spoken to a certain red-headed Slytherin keeper before, even though they had technically been classmates, teammates and dormmates for the past seven years. It's time to change that.Day 3 of Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018! The prompt today was AU~! I just had to add to my Hogwarts AU. This is directly related to the last fic I did with Oikawa/Sugawara, "I'll Protect You From the Baddies", and could technically be related to the soul bonds AU, even though those relationships are not mentioned.





	Why Does it Always End with a Smile?

It was a strange thing that brought the two Slytherins together. They had been in the same dorm room for years, but they never really spoke to one another before the ‘incident’. They had even been on the Quidditch team! But aside from the polite greetings or different Quidditch strategies, they really never had a one on one conversation. Hajime suspected it was because a lot of the other Slytherins had bullied their classmate, so that left him guarded against other people. Hajime also suspected it was because every other Slytherin besides his childhood friend Oikawa and maybe Sugawara thought that Hajime deserved to be in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. 

He could admit to sometimes being a bit brash, but at the end of the day he knew he belonged in Slytherin, there was no way he could have survived being friends with Oikawa Tooru for the better part of his life without having Slytherin attributes. That still hadn’t stopped their fellow dormmates from partially shunning Hajime though. They were in their seventh year, and at that point, any person who had shunned Hajime had either already graduated or they had gotten the scary end of an angry Oikawa Tooru. 

Hajime surmised that that really was no excuse though, for not making friends with at least his Quidditch teammates, even though since technically Hajime was a chaser and their classmate was their keeper, they never really did the same drills unless they were trying to play against one another at practice. That hadn’t meant that Hajime didn’t want to get to know their classmate though, Tendou Satori. 

The problem with that as well though, was that Tendou had many friends in different houses, so why would he want to make friends with Hajime in his own house? Not until now, at least. 

“Oi, oi! Iwaizumi-kun~. What’s shakin’? Wanna go practice some drills? I can play keeper for you~.” Never before had Tendou actively sought out Hajime for anything, especially Quidditch. Their captain, Oikawa Tooru himself, led their practices with a vigor that Hajime sometimes envied, other times hated him for. 

Hajime could help but accept though, he wanted to get to know their keeper better, “Sure. I’ll meet you down at the pitch in a couple minutes.”

Tendou quirked a quick smile and sauntered back out of the library to whence he came. Hajime had been trying to finish up a Potions essay when the keeper had strolled into the library and came straight to the table where Hajime was sitting. 

“Looks like someone~ has a crush!” Sugawara, who had agreed to sit with Hajime, practically sang in his ear. Hajime looked at his friend, confused, “What do you mean? He just wants to get in extra practice.”

Sugawara looked at him with a face that showed he knew something Hajime didn’t, “Yeah, but he doesn’t ask anyone else to do extra practice with him, he just goes out to the pitch whenever other teams practice and let them try to score against him. That’s how he’s so good at his ‘guess blocking’ as he calls it.”

Hajime was definitely confused now, if Tendou never asked anyone to practice with him, then why ask him? Sugawara sighed and leaned on his hand beside him, “Like I told you, a crush~. I watch you guys practice a lot, and if I wasn’t in a relationship with Tooru I would probably never have seen the side glances that Satori gives you.”

Hajime felt a light blush creep onto his face at that, what was even happening? How could he have let this happen? He didn’t know if he had a crush on Tendou, he hardly knew the guy! Sugawara seemed to sense his inner turmoil, because he put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Hey, hey. It’ll be fine, Hajime~. Just let the chips fall where they fall.”

That made sense at least, to just let things go where they want. If Tendou just wants to practice, then that’ll be the only thing that happens. If he actually wants to become friends among other things with Hajime, then he’ll deal with it when the times comes.

The walk to the pitch was quick, he never wasted too much changing and before he knew it, he was already flying up to meet with Tendou by the goal rings. 

“Alright~! Give me your best shot!” Tendou looked happy to be out in the air, Hajime wondered why he never realized their keeper was so cute until then. He looked so free, like he let go of all his problems to just let himself feel the wind and the three goal rings that were his domain. Hajime tried his hardest to score against him, and out of fifty or so attempts, he maybe only got two or three goals. There was a reason at this point in their schooling Slytherin and Hufflepuff were almost unbeatable at Quidditch. Sure, their chasers were great, but that didn’t matter if their keepers were well-oiled machines that didn’t let anything get passed them.

It wasn’t until they were taking a break, sweat on their temples despite the cold temperature, that Hajime let himself ask, “Why did you ask me to practice with you?”

He saw the moment the question registered to his teammate, because Tendou startled after a moment and he side-eyed Hajime before he answered, “I needed the extra practice. You looked like you could use a break from your writing.” 

His Potions essay had been irritating him, but with what Sugawara had told Hajime, there was no way Tendou had seriously needed the extra practice, and Hajime told him this. Tendou looked like someone had kicked a puppy in front of him, his hair wilted slightly, it was a weird sight. Hajime had only witnessed something like that once before when one of their Gryffindor classmates, Bokuto, had gotten yelled at by the librarian, and the gel that held his hair up apparently lost his vigor and let it fall in his face. 

“Is it so hard to believe that I would want to spend time with you?” Now Hajime was back to what Sugawara had told him, about the side glances he apparently witnessed Tendou giving him during practice, during their games. Would it be so weird for Tendou to have a crush on Hajime? Yeah, but not in a bad way. Hajime would just have to assess his own feelings and see if those feelings would ever be reciprocated. With the way Hajime practically blushed whenever Tendou would meet his gaze, or the way Hajime definitely admired the chiseled muscles that the keeper possessed, it probably wasn’t impossible. 

“I think the only thing hard to believe is that I never noticed that you wanted to, or that I wanted to too.” Hajime didn’t realize what he said was super embarrassing until he saw the bright red face of Tendou that matched his hair, so that made Hajime’s face heat up as well. Why was he so embarrassing! He raised his hands to cover his face, not even caring that he was smearing dirt on his face. Why were feelings so difficult! All he had wanted to do today was to finish his Potions essay, not embarrass himself in front of the person he just realized he might have had a crush on! 

He felt Tendou pull one of his hands away from his face, entwining his fingers with Hajime’s own, “You want to spend time with me?”

And it may not be the most perfect thing, they may not be the best suited for one another. But he observed the way that Oikawa and Sugawara got along. If Oikawa could somehow maintain a relationship with the all the drama he created in his own life, then Hajime could surely do it too. He felt himself smile and squeeze the fingers still entwined with his own, “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
